Tenés Servido el Té
by Apolonia86
Summary: Breve OneShot sobre la esperanza que ChiChi nunca perdió de que Goku volviera.


Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Tenés servido el té**

OneShot por Apolonia

* * *

><p><em>Un avión en la niebla ha perdido la senda del viejo país.<br>_Los dragones de piedra bostezan su hastío. Los dioses no están.__

Pensaba sentada a la mesa del comedor, mirando como aquella noche caía pesada sobre su ventana, igualando la oscuridad que apesadumbraba su alma. La inevitable noche que caía sobre su cuerpo todavía joven. El té se enfriaba.

Se salaba sin que ella se diera cuenta por las perlas cristalinas que caían de sus ojos.

¿Había perdido el rumbo? ¿Lo había perdido por completo?

¿Por qué Kami no escuchaba sus plegarias? ¿Por qué él no volvía con ella?

¿Dónde estaba Dios?

_La aventura del mundo es un beso traído del fondo del mar.  
><em>Con sus ojos humanos, siguiendo a una estrella, solloza el delfín...<em>_

Tenía los ojos cerrados con toda su fuerza, su mano aferrándose a la taza que entibiaba las palmas frías por la seca galerna que se colaba entre las cortinas. Ella quería entenderlo, quería que él la entendiera. Quería dejar de sufrir por su ausencia.

Incluso pensó en unirse a sus aventuras, volver a ser una guerrera y luchar para reconquistar su amor.

Pero... ¿servía de algo?

Si fuera un poco menos guerrero, si fuera un poco más humano... tal vez la entendería.

¿O era ella, tal vez, la que necesitaba ser un poco más Saiyajin?

Fuimos dos...

_¡Quién sabe para qué!...  
><em>_La aventura del sol,  
><em>_La locura del riel..._

Hace años que la había abandonado para ir a entrenar a ese muchachito, ya habían pasado demasiados años. Y alguna vez él había jurado pasar su vida con ella. Ante un altar.

Había hecho una promesa que no cumplió.

Y se quedó sola. Por más que él estuviera presente, o vivo si daba el caso. Por dentro estaba sola.

_Fuimos dos,  
>llagándonos los pies;<br>desesperándonos,  
><em>_durmiendo en un andén..._

Siempre luchó sola. Y aunque sus batallas no eran para salvar al mundo de la perdición... sentía que mientras seguía de pie por sus hijos salvaría a su alma del olvido.

Los años no vinieron solos, sus pies estaban cansados, su alma rota; pero había logrado su meta. Hizo triunfar a sus hijos.

_¿Estarás?  
>Tal vez yo buscaré<br>_la aventura fugaz,  
><em>__la seda de otra piel..._

Ya no lo esperaba más, total su compañía era tener a su hijo, a su nuera, a su nieta, de vecinos. Su hijo menor venía a visitarla seguido. Y su té se enfriaba, prestándole su calor para hacerla sentir viva.

¿Y si lo engañaba? ¿Y si buscaba el amor en otro hombre?

No sabía si debía... no sabía si se animaría.

_¿Volverás?  
>Yo sé que volveré<br>__Con un timón de sal  
><em>_Y un barco de papel._

Él era como un maleficio en su vida, aunque se preguntara todas las noches si él volvería, y aunque durante los últimos años soñase en secreto abandonarlo para siempre... Sabía que por más que quisiera, no podría.

Ella estaba atada a él.

Naufragando en el mar que él le había prestado.

El mar de la derrota y la soledad.

_Me esperaste a cenar,  
><em>_Yo también te esperé,  
><em>_Sobre el mantel del alba...  
><em>_Tenés servido el té._

¿Cuántas veces lo esperó a cenar y no vino?

Una vez lo había escuchado decir que él también la había esperado, que quería salir a pasear con ella.

En vez de comer, tomó un té.

__Sobre el mantel del alba  
><em>__tenés servido el té._

Lo amaría para siempre, y en algún lugar de su alma lo odiaría también.

Y si algún día decidía volver a ella, quedarse con ella.

Compartiría con él un té de madrugada.

Alzó la vista, todavía aferrándose a la taza que estaba tan helada como el viento que silbaba silencioso por entre la pesada gasa de la cortina.

Estaba amaneciendo.

Dejó la taza sobre la mesa. El té salado sin que ella lo supiera, porque no llegó a problarlo. Miró hacia la ventana, preguntándose si hoy vendría su marido a visitarla.

En cualquier caso... sobre aquel amanecer, tenía servido su té.

__Sobre el mantel del alba  
><em>__tenés servido el té._

* * *

><p>Este OneShot lo escribí hace un año aproximadamente, me inspiré en un tango que lleva este nombre "Tenés servido el té". Espero que haya sido de su agrado.<p> 


End file.
